


Filial piety

by arisutocrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisutocrat/pseuds/arisutocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Findabhair and Ansel's fathers discuss their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filial piety

**Author's Note:**

> So I had imagined a scene where some uppity suitor tries to splain to Fin how her family is supposed to work and she hands him his ass in front of the entire court.
> 
> (Nikolaus = Ansel's dad, Meridian = Fin, Rom and Vincent's dad); kings of their respective countries. Some more FY: Findabhair has two older brothers who are twins and 3 years older than her. They take after their mom.
> 
> Klaus is surprised. Meridian shows his dad pride.
> 
> Again, I didn't give much setting, but I wanted to show bits of the dads!

~Filial piety~

The sound of metal hitting the ground resonated through the arena.

“I take after my father,” she hissed. Findabhair dug her heels into the spotless tile floor, sheathing her blade and making a sharp, dramatic 180-degree turn with glare that could reduce the most hardened warriors to ice sculptures. The victor she was; she strode to the green room with in-born finesse. 

Nikolaus, the King of Taladoria, was taken aback at what he had just seen. Without a doubt, the rest of the audience was equally astounded by the scene that played out before them. “I never thought I’d see the day that delicate-looking little girl of yours cut down an uppity suitor verbally and literally while defending your family honor.” Merciless and efficient is what it was.

“Like a certain somebody,” he added.

Meridian crossed his right arm in front of his heart. “Why of course,” he said, his face blank but somehow indiscernibly earnest. “Findabhair and I are linked heart and soul.” 

Nikolaus suspended a look of disapproval to gaze into the distance as if he did not know Meridian’s true character. He had known the man for a long time. From what Nikolaus saw, Meridian’s only daughter was the child that most resembled the man’s steadfast and perspicacious mien, though physically, she, like her mother, was the picture of a doll-like demureness. It was a deceptive combination. His mind would be reeling if he hadn’t met the lass in person prior.

His comment escaped his lips meekly after a nervous chuckle form the bottom of his throat. “That doesn’t sound like a thing a father should say about his daughter…”

“I-,” Meridian said, stopping himself. Without sparing a glance he huffed. Petulant, he muttered to himself, “To suggest such a perverse notion…” He trailed off before starting again, "How unbecoming."

“Do you think she could teach my son how to do that?” 

Meridian looked him in the eye. “She couldn’t even teach my own sons how to do that.”


End file.
